


Until The End

by AmyIsARealPhelps



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, But oh wait, Death may occur but shhh, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm a poet, M/M, The Black Parade, What is this?, Why Did I Write This?, Without spoilers?, comatose character, is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyIsARealPhelps/pseuds/AmyIsARealPhelps
Summary: "I wish I could be there with you, right now. In this moment. However, I can't. I wish teleportation wasn't defied by the laws and powers of physics. Same with time travel. I wish this was one of your much loved superhero comics where the good guys always win. But its not. And I am so sorry. Sorry I can't be there. I'd say let's ride our magical unicorns off into the future but we can't. Not my fault, honest!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first actual piece of fan fiction because I'm more of a poet so hopefully you guys enjoy/like this. A BIG BIG thank you to the A-M-A-Z-I-N-G Antarctic_Echoes for encouraging me to keep writing this and for all her support and love <3 The title is from Demolition Lovers by MCR, in case anyone was wondering. Anyway, here is the final work (and yes I probably wasn't very helpful in my tagging but I didn't want to spoil the surprise):

_In a lonely hospital room, a heart monitor beats at a steady 51 BPM and a mother clutches the body of her comatose son._

 

I wish I could be there with you, right now. In this moment. However, I can't. I wish teleportation wasn't defied by the laws and powers of physics. Same with time travel. I wish this was one of your much loved superhero comics where the good guys always win. But its not. And I am so sorry. Sorry I can't be there. I'd say let's ride our magical unicorns off into the future but we can't. Not my fault, honest!

 

However, just because I can't be there with you today, it doesn't mean that I don't care. I do! Trust me! I just can't change the impossible - I'm not a wizard, I'm afraid. I care about you and forever will ; unfortunately the past is still the past. I love you and all your little quirks and faults as well. From your dislike, distaste and hatred towards personal hygiene, to your constantly paint or ink stained body parts. I love them all. Even though you constantly ruin my clothes when I hug your paint covered body, because, frankly your just too adorable with that finger printed streak across your forehead from constantly running your hands through your hair.

 

I'm so proud of you and your art. For me it symbolizes you finally pulling yourself out of that depressive, boozing, drug infused spiral you were going down and becoming comfortable in your own skin, at last. And I'm so, so incredibly proud of you for that. Your probably tired of hearing that but I never want to stop telling you it. Because your amazing and I never want you to forget that, especially when I can't tell you that myself. Your art is a part of me I'll always treasure and never remove or replace.

 

You need to get up and spread your artistic wings across the world and save others like I know you want to. I remember jamming sessions in Ray's garage when we were angsty teenagers wanting to make our own stamp in this cruel world. But that was what feels like a lifetime ago. Ray's busy playing with the guitar greats in the heaven neither of us believe in. Bob's drumming the heart beat of the dead from a rehab centre he'll never escape. And Mikey. Sweet, innocent, little Mikey, your kid brother taken cruelly by cancer's skeletal fingers, plays the bassline that follows the ups, downs and curves in your life. The band, an idea, lives on in you and all of us are waiting for you to carry it on without us. Whether you'll do it through paint or half-screamed vocals, I do not know. But I know you will.

 

It will be hard and it will take a long time. It may hurt. I'm not going to deny that. But you can do it. Because you are strong, so much stronger than you know. You can get through this. I know you can and you are not alone, despite how much it may feel like you are. I'm sorry I won't be there with you. I can't. No matter how much I want to be. Not in person anyway; I will always be in that fist sized object behind your rib cage, for as long as you want me to be. Remember that. Don't ever think about blaming yourself because it's not your fault! So don't you dare think that.

 

The sad thing is that your never going to hear me say these things. Whether you wake up or not because I'm never going to be there to say them to you. I was floating and watching things escalate long before the ambulance was even called. I was gone as soon as that drunk driver plowed his way into the side of our car. Blinking back tears that could no longer fall down my cheeks as you cried and shook my rapidly cooling body, blood mixing in with your tears, before your own form slumped on top of my still one. Because you see, Gee, I'm dead and your not. I hope you wake up and live your life how its supposed to be. Its not your turn to die young and way to soon like me.

 

She's coming. The dead have their funny ways of communicating I guess. They're not scared of her really, more scared of being dead. She wants me to join her parade and welcome the damned. Apparently she needs another guitarist and a singer. I'm not anywhere near as good as you but I seem to be good enough for now. I'm not scared, it's funny like I've been waiting for this moment all my life and in some morbid way I guess we all wait for death in the end. But not you. Not now. I may be gone and I will always be sorry for that but I want you to live. Goodbye Gerard. I love you.

 

_In a quiet hospital room a heart monitor beeps once more before flat lining. A woman is a mother no more._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo.....What did you guys think? Please comment and tell me! I want to here your guys thoughts and I'll welcome any advice you may have:) This hasn't really been beta read properly so if there's any major grammar/spelling mistakes let me know (I'm gonna blame autocorrect)! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
